


75 Different Fronts

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All Dialogue, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Oval Office au, Short Chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>75 times Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson disagreed with each other and the one time they didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all going to be in dialogue and each chapter is a conversation, so expect them to be short. Also, yes, I will actually try and write seventy-six chapters. I don't know what I'm getting myself into.

"Mr. Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton."

"Hm."

"Ahem."

"Mmhm."

"I said, my name is Alexan-"

"I heard you the first time, Alexander Hamilton. No need to repeat yourself."

"Well, you could at least acknowledge that you heard me, _Mr. Jefferson_. If we're going to be working together, I need to at least establish a _somewhat_ friendly acquaintance."

"Are you really the Secretary of the Treasury?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just trying to calculate how many hours a week I'm going to have to tolerate your incessant attitude."

" _Excuse me_?"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Well then, the tables have turned, haven't they?"

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you've got a baguette up your ass."

"Hamilton! Jefferson! The meeting is starting."

"Coming, Washington sir!"

"See you on the battlefield, Alexander Hamilton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, I have another fic to work on? Hahahahaaa I swear I'll try and update that soon. For now, please tell me what you think of this ridiculous attempt to write 76 fucking chapters. Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the upside to short chapters is I update faster. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I've never gotten feedback so quickly before. This chapter is a lot more political, so hold on for the good stuff.

"Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. These ideals have been fought for by our founding fathers, and now Alexander Hamilton wants to throw them out of the window. Tell me, who do you think is going to benefit from this reestablishing of the Federal Reserve's privileges? None other than Hamilton himself."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, there's no use trying to babble your way out of this one. It's exactly what you're doing. Why should the South have to pay for what the North owes? This financial plan is an outrageous demand. Remember what happened when our tea was taxed by Britain?"

"That was hundreds of years ago, the same rules don't apply-"

"Secretary Hamilton! If you don't stop speaking out of turn, I'll be forced to reconvene this cabinet meeting for another day."

"Sorry, Washington sir."

"Secretary Jefferson, you may continue."

"As I was saying, before Hamilton so kindly interrupted, we don't want another tea party on our hands. Imagine what will happen if we let him tax our whisky!"

"Thank you. Secretary Hamilton, you have the floor now."

"Thomas, that was a nice try. Unfortunately, the Revolution happened centuries ago, almost as outdated as your way of thinking. If we increase the taxes on alcohol by just three percent, the National Debt will be gone, just like that. Are we going to listen to someone who's been doing _what ever the hell it is_ he does in Monticello?"

"Are you implying something, Hamilton?"

"All I'm stating are the facts, Jefferson. You seem to be awfully content in the shade. What were you doing during the war while we were fighting in the trenches? Stay away, folks. He's got some leftover high in _his_ system. There isn't a plan this man won't throw overboard, and it's no thanks to his assistant, James Madison, either. You two are so useless, you wouldn't know a good financial plan if it bit you in the ass!"

" _Excuse_ me! Madison, Jefferson, take a break. Hamilton, _take a break_. We'll have a brief recess, and then reconvene. Hamilton!"

"Yes, sir!"

"A word."

"Nice try today, Hamilton. Such a pity that the votes aren't going to be in your favor this time."

"Just watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know almost nothing about politics, so the words spouted here are mostly a result of google searching and making things up. Also, just a bit of background info:  
> In America, the National Bank doesn't really exist anymore. It's called the Federal Reserve now, and they only control other banks.  
> The debts they talk about are the result of a war. I imagined that Hamilton fought in Iraq and Syria, and now the war with ISIS is over, so the US owes debts.  
> The time period in the story is sometime in the future, but close enough to modern times that not a lot is different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I haven't posted this chapter even though I've written it. Sorry! Here it is.

"Fancy seeing you here, Alexander Hamilton."

"Oh god."

"I'm flattered, but not quite. It's Thomas Jefferson, remember?"

"As if I could forget someone like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't."

"So, what are you doing here? I don't see you out and about often."

"Just everyday things, like making sure America doesn't collapse under its massive national debt."

"In a coffee shop?"

"I've been here for a while."

"Well- Holy fuck, Hamilton, how many cups is that?"

"Nine, maybe. I've lost count."

"Jesus, that can't be healthy."

"Hm."

"What are you typing?"

"A list."

"Of what?"

"Ideas."

"For what?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?"

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"Fine. I'm just trying to clean up the mess you and your friend caused."

"Mess? We're only defending the wellbeing of the South! While you, on the other hand-"

"Have you thought about where to rebuild the Capital? The people have been having very different ideas for the White House ever since the bombing."

"That's kind of sudden."

"Well, have you?"

"Yes. In fact, I know for sure."

"Ah. Okay. That puts me in a bad position."

"What?"

"I can't believe you're the last resort."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known you for only a week and now my job depends on you."

"Hamilton, I demand to know what's going on right now. Wait- are you leaving?"

"I'll see you later."

"Will you?"

"Maybe. Hopefully not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow/ later today. We'll see how it goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quick. Here!

"If you're with another tabloid magazine, I've got Secret Service and- ah, Hamilton. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can I come in?"

"By all means, make yourself at home."

"So..."

"So."

"Believe me, I'm only here because there's nowhere else to turn."

"I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what the hell is going on. I don't usually have people at my office at eleven thirty at night."

"I, ah, I..."

"Spit it out, Hamilton."

"I need your help."

"You- come again?"

"I need your help, Jefferson. And I'm willing to compromise... as long as it's on my own terms."

"I'm still confused."

"I'll make it simpler. I need to get my debt plan through to Congress, and the only thing in my way is the South. Alternatively, you want the Capital to stay where it is- your home. The only thing standing in the way of that is New York City."

"I see where this is going."

"Well, are you in?"

"Let me make a call."  
...

"So?"

"Are you free this Sunday?"

"Yes."

"You. Me. James. Dinner this Sunday at six."

"Dinner? Don't you think that a major political talk should be more private?"

"That's already settled. The dinner will be held at my place. 54 Maiden Lane. I'll arrange everything."

"Very well. I'll be there."

"Good. Now get out of my house, Hamilton. Some people actually need sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Compromise of 1790 was what the deal between Hamilton and Jefferson(North and South) was called. The date of the dinner was on or around June 20, 1790, which was a Sunday. Also, the address of Jefferson's house in the story was where it actually took place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry. I really wanted to update earlier but I got caught up traveling, so here's chapter five!

"Hamilton. Come in."

"This is a fancy place you've got here. Glad to see how you're spending our people's dollars."

"I'd rather not have this debate. Please, try to leave the talking to later."

"Madison! Great to see that you could leave your sickbed for this."

"..."

"Is every word that comes out of your mouth an insult?"

"No, it just seems that you have that kind of effect on me."

"Excuse me-"

"Gentlemen! Are we having this dinner or not?"

"Yes, James is right, we should begin. Hamilton, this is your seat."

"What's on the menu today?"

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, and a side of politics. Also, there's a new recipe I've been trying out."

"It's very... gray. Are you trying to poison me?"

"Why you-"

"Please, let's not make any rash decisions! Alexander, it's actually quite delicious, so at least try it before making any assumptions. And Thomas, try not to get too riled up. This is supposed to be a friendly dinner after all."

"Alright, James. Let's dig in."

...

"Now that we've gotten that over with-"

"Hamilton."

"Okay, sorry, let me rephrase that. Let's get down to business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter and less interesting, but I promise it'll get better(?) I've written a lot of later chapters already, so I just need to do some more planning and then we'll be off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, I'm alive! Really sorry about that. I had a bit of a writing drought. But hey, here's a short chapter to make up for it(with more definitely on the way)!

"-godammit. I thought we were friends! No. Yes. You changed parties to- this has nothing to do with my pride! Hello? Are you still there?"

"You alright there, Hamilton?"

"What the- _Jesus_ , you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing, lurking around here?"

"Uh, this is the White House. I _work_ here."

"Right, yes. I knew that. You just surprised me, that's all. D'you normally listen in on other people's phone calls?"

"Nah, I just heard yelling coming from here and figured I should check out who was getting murdered."

"Very funny."

"Thank you. Who were you on the phone with anyway? Sounded like they hung up on you."

"It's Burr. You heard about him being senator now? My father-in-law got kicked off because of him."

"Ah, yes. It'll be a boost for our side."

"Hey, would you look at that! My watch says it's time for me to kick your ass!"

"You are such a child, Hamilton."

"I am _not_ a child-"

"The fact that you just stuck out your tongue before saying that really doesn't help your case. Now come on, Washington doesn't like to be kept waiting. After all, _I_ have an ass to kick."


End file.
